


like real people do

by RiseBird



Category: Valahol Európában | Somewhere in Europe - Dés/Nemes/Böhm & Korcsmáros & Horváth
Genre: M/M, bruh, guy best friends :-), hosszú smokes some weed and he suddenly understands the whole universe, there was an attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseBird/pseuds/RiseBird
Summary: belegondolva talán nem a legelőnyösebb olyasvalamiről csupa kisbetűvel írni, ahol az egyik szereplő neve egy gyakori melléknév, de azt hiszem csak ez teszi fel a pontot az i-re a minőséget tekintve.
Relationships: hosszú/ficsúr
Kudos: 3





	like real people do

  
_∙ ∙ ∙_  
_ i will not ask you where you came from  
i will not ask you, neither should you   
  
_ _ honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
we should just kiss like real people do   
∙ ∙ ∙ _

hosszú ujjai önkéntelenül, csupán ösztönöktől vezérelve újra - századjára, ha nem ezredjére is - átsiklottak ficsúr nedves, sötétszőke tincsei közt. nem bírt betelni velük, ahogy az érintésétől egy röpke pillanat erejéig kiegyenesedtek, megszelídültek, már-már a másik füle mögé tudta őket tűrni, de amint látszólag elérte a célját, mintha csak mi sem történt volna, ismét ugyanolyan göndören, szelíden hullottak vissza oda, ahonnan az imént olyan nagy gonddal simította el őket. minden igyekezete hiábavalónak bizonyult, azonban mégis úgy érezte, képes lenne eltölteni így az örökkévalóságot; megnyugtató volt belefeledkezni a fiatalabb közelségébe, mintha ez az állapot lehetne csupán az élet egyetlen célja.  
ficsúr csak elvarázsolva simult bele az érintésébe, álmos figyelemmel követte nyomon az idősebb arcának minden apró rezzenését. az ajkai résnyire elnyíltak egymástól, a tekintete elé pedig halvány fátyol vetült, látszólag ő is egészen megfeledkezett saját magáról. hosszú ettől függetlenül gyönyörűnek találta; magával ragadta, ahogy az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpa narancssárga fénye visszacsillant a vízcseppek, amik még nem száradtak fel a bőrén. talán csak a szeme káprázott, de mintha apró, fehér csillagok születtek volna a szeplői közt és ha felnézett, az íriszei tükrén is hol megjelentek, hol pedig elmerültek a mélyzöld árnyalatainak kavalkádjában. minden vonása lágyabbnak tűnt ilyen megvilágításban, az álláig húzott paplan pedig egészen törékenynek, védtelennek tüntette fel. a sok kócos, sötétszőke tincse glóriaként terült szét a feje körül a párna hófehér huzatán és egytől egyig mind színaranynak tetszett.  _ akárcsak egy angyal _ \- hosszú úgy érezte végzetes bűn lenne akár csak egy kicsit is távolabb húzódnia tőle.  
tulajdonképpen nem gondolt semmire, mégis minden egyszerre volt jelen az elméjében ficsúr képébe sűrítve. valahogy ez az állapot különbözött bármi mástól, amit ismert, ugyanakkor magától értetődött, úgy fogadta, mint régi ismerőst; nem próbálta megfejteni, csak nézte a másik arcát és mintha minden olyan világossá vált volna, holott nem tudott semmit. fogalma sem volt róla, mit jelent az a megfoghatatlan érzés, a tömérdek ingoványos gondolat, ami megtöltötte az elméjét és lassan csorgott le a gerincvelejébe, szivárgott bele az ereibe, míg végül egészen elemésztette - mégis, mintha mindent megértett volna.  
észre sem vette, mikor csúszott a keze a másik hajából a szájára, csak arra eszmél fel, hogy a hüvelykujja begyével az ajkai ívét írja le minduntalan. véletlenül vagy talán kissé kíváncsiságtól vezérelve, de megérintette a hófehér fogait is, különös ámulattal tapasztalta az éles kontrasztot a bőre és a porcelánnak tetsző, sima felület közt. ficsúr metszőfogainak aljáról soha nem koptak le teljes egészében az apró csipkék, még mindig ki tudta őket tapintani. a maga sajátos, egyszerű módján lenyűgözte a dolog, a csodálattól megbénulva szinte alig jutott el a tudatáig, amikor ficsúr finoman eltolta a kezét és közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
egy ideig az ajkuk éppen csak bizonytalanul súrolta egymást; a fiatalabb várt, csak a lehelete érte az idősebb bőrét. minden olyan lassúnak tetszett, mintha évszázadok múltak volna tétlenül, fájó vágyakozással telve, holott hosszú józan esze azt sugallta alig tartott egy lélegzetvétel erejéig, amíg bezárta a kettőjük közt lévő apró rést. az egész elméjén kellemes köd ült, a külvilág már réges rég megszűnt létezni számára, tompává és elhanyagolhatóvá vált, ellenben ficsúr csókja borzasztó intenzívnek és elevennek tűnt, ezernyi pillanatnyi érzést váltott ki belőle. figyelmes lett arra, ahogy a másik jobb keze a csuklójáról a csípőjére vándorolt, a tenyere melegétől kellemes bizsergés terjedt szét a bőrén - mintha valaki egy csepp tintát ejtett volna egy kancsónyi víz tükrére.  
a keze lassan, ösztönösen simította végig a másik oldalát válaszul, hogy még közelebb vonja magához. magától értetődő tény volt, hogy ficsúr életben van, azonban most különösen megragadta a figyelmét, egyszerűen alig fért a fejébe ennek a jelentősége. végighúzta az ujjai hegyét a finoman kirajzolódó bordáin, látatlanul is előtte volt a rengeteg apró anyajegy, a sok gyerekkori heg szövevényes térképe. érezte, ahogy a mellkasa minden lélegzetvétellel emelkedik, majd süllyed, ahogy a szíve újra és újra megdobban. a bőre még mindig forró és nyirkos volt a zuhany vizétől, mintha érezte volna alatta az ereiben száguldó vért. ritkán érezte magát ennyire intenzíven, mindent áthatóan szerelmesnek és teljesnek, nem vágyott semmi másra, csak hogy minél közelebb lehessen ficsúrhoz; szorosan ölelte magához, ahogy csak tudta és a másik ösztönösen simult bele az érintésébe.  
volt benne valami különösen emberi és egyszerű, ahogy meztelenül, bódultan csókolták egymást a vastag paplanokba burkolózva, hosszú nem bírt betelni az érzéssel. minden időtlennek és lassúnak tűnt, mintha ficsúr füstízű ajkain kívül minden más elenyészett volna, értelmét vesztette az összes gondolata. pusztán ketten maradtak a világon, szerelmesen, hófehér ágyneműk közt, az asztali lámpa sárga fénykörében és az élet feltárta a titkait. 

**Author's Note:**

> hát azt hiszem ezt nem hagynák jóvá cicaneveldén


End file.
